Fated Destiny
by Hiei4everand4always
Summary: Hi! It's me again. . Anyways here's a story about two most feared assasins pairing up with the Spirit Detectives! What will happen? Will all chaos insue? What the heck am i talkin about?


Me:Hi! I'm so happy for absoloutley no reason! -starts jumping up and down-  
Kurama: Did you take too much candy again?  
Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK BUSTER!!! -slaps him and sends him flying into a tree-  
Kurama: Oh my. .  
Hiei: -falls out of the tree- Grrr....That was my favorite tree....T.T  
Me: LOL! Hit it Hiei! -glomps him-  
Hiei: -gasp- She doesn't own anything but me!  
  
Chp.1 Mission of fate.

It starts when they get back home.....

"AWW!!! Man I'm bushed!!!" said Kuwabara, as he plopped on the couch. "I know what you mean," calmly replied Kurama as he,too, plopped on the couch. "Geez!!! How much does that toddler like to torture us,nowadays!!!!"said Yusuke as he followed the others. "Hn." Was all Hiei said as he sped over to sit on the windowsill.

"That was like...15 missions in a row, right Urameshi???" the idiot asked. "I can't believe you finally got your brain to work...."Yusuke replied.The idiot scowled. For a moment there was a long silence,and then they got summoned to Koenma's office,for now, the sixteenth time that day. "Koenma, can't we have a moment's peace?!?" Yusuke demanded.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but this is urgent."Koenma began at first. "Well then, I guess all there is to tell you is your mission..."

"Just spit it out, so I can move on with my life, Koenma." Hiei rudely intervened. "Hmph.Yes well,this is kinda big. You can start today, or you can start tomorrow, when the ENTIRE Spirit World is left unprotected."Koenma explained.There was yet, another long silence.

(The old guilt act eh, Koenma???) thought Yusuke. "Fine. What is it???"Yusuke grumpily answered. Everyone except Hiei looked shocked at Yusuke's answer. "YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MARBLES URAMESHI!!!!!"Kuwabara exploded. "For once, I agree with him, Yusuke. Don't we deserve a moment's peace like you said???" Kurama protested. "It's no use, he's captain, and he's made his decision." Hiei blocked. "Well, come on now!!!!" Yusuke impatiently requested.

"Um, well yes. Let me warn you," Koenma's eyes narrowing, "You might never come back...." He cautioned. Everyone momentarily cringed for a sec, then Kurama broke the silence. "So...What's the mission???" He asked, reluctantly. Everyone turned their attention to Koenma. "This is a mission that was supposed to be for A classers and above, but seeing as they are....all killed by your opponets..." his face fell. "We have no choice but to recruit all of you to be the ones to...at least try to defeat them. If you don't, consider this world forever gone." All of them were, speechless! They were frozen in their own shock and fear.Of course Hiei quickly changed his mood from shocked to expressionless. "I saw you Hiei!!! You were totally scared!!!!" Kuwabara mocked, before cracking up. "For that, are you asking for a death wish, or are you just a baka???" Hiei defended with a smirk. "Grarrr...."the idiot remarked..

"Okay,back to the mission....Well...I'm sending you all after the most wanted criminals in the Spirit World. They are Ikariya and Flora. Flora tends to hang out in the Ningenkai, while Ikariya wanders about in the Spirit World." Koenma states and holds out two pictures. "The one on the left is Flora and the other one is Ikariya."He gestured to a picture and then to another held. The left one had a girl that looked about 16 and the other looked 15. The 16 appearing girl had amethyst purple hair that was long and down to her wrists, she had sapphire blue eyes that were full of life, and was wearing a school uniform like girls who go to Kurama's school would wear. The other had wavy silver hair that was past her elbows and had a thin white ribbon tied to a section, and she had dark blue eyes that had a sad glint to it, and she was wearing a spaghetti strapped lavender gown that went no more that her knees, she was wearing a metal chain collar that had two golden bells chained to it.

"They don't look so tough." Hiei insulted. "Oh, but they are stronger than they look..."Koenma said. "Flora has commited 50 thousand crimes including killing demons and stealing my pacifiers!!!!" He added. Everyone looked both shocked and relieved. Shocked because of the number,relieved because of the pacifier stealing. "But Ikariya's record is worse...She's killed every strong demon in the Spirit World, and she's robbed the vault a whole lot, and plus....she's wanted by every bounty hunter in the world!" He added with a wide eyed expression. By now everyone was scared out of their witts, except for Hiei of course.

"So how many crimes has she committed?" Kurama relluctantly asked. "..................a hundred thousand..." Koenma gloomily responded. Now, the gang was terrified, even Hiei who was not showing it. "That's impossible...."Kuwabara said,fear locked in his eyes. "But it is true I'm afraid...."Koenma overruled. There was silence yet again. "Weeeelll, now that we know what the mission is, the only thing left is, who to go after?" Yusuke explained. "Well it seems you have this taken care of, I will leave you to your planning."announced Koenma as he left the room,sniffling. "Well what's the plan Urameshi?" Kuwabaka questioned. "Umm...Well I kinda wanted to leave that to Kurama." Yusuke stated. Kurama had the omg!-really? Look on his face. "Ok. I think we should go after the one that roams in the Ningenkai. If we're lucky, she won't be much of a hassle." He said. "I hope you're right...." Kuwabara gulped. "Hn." Hiei sneered.

"I have school tomorrow..." Kurama said. There was silence yet again. "Hey! Didn't Koenma say that one of them hangs around the Ningenkai???" Kuwabara relized just now. "Yeah! That's right! Maybe you'll see her at your school!!!" Yusuke relized too. "Yes, but what about the other?" Kurama inquired, a worried look plaguing his face. "Hn. I'll watch for her."Hiei hesitantly volunteered. So they set out........  
  
Well that's it so far...What will happen? Find out....after these messages. 


End file.
